


Angel in the Field

by Salty_Kei



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I just remembered that I made it a while ago, It might be a little cringy, Other, Ugh, enjoy i guess???, idk what this is, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Kei/pseuds/Salty_Kei
Summary: Angel Xavia wished for freedomWish long enough, and it will come true, right?





	Angel in the Field

It never really was the colors in the sunset, but what the colors represented. It was the mix of oranges and pinks that really drew the young girl in. 

 

Angel Xavia was everything but graceful. In fact, she was the only one in her large family that could trip over her own feet and fall over absolutely nothing. Because of her family’s proper frame, she was expected to be just as composed and polite. She was as polite as ever, but she was no where near composed. From the day she was born, she was rambunctious and springy, always talking and always moving. Angel was a girl with dreams, dreams bigger than all the oceans, and an imagination with a range of the bluest skies that lined the Earth that she lived on. She dreamed of beautiful places, fairies, mermaids, and lastly, freedom.  
She yearned for freedom from the day she turned 11 years of age. She would always get shunned by her parents for not being, “proper enough.” Her brothers and sisters ignored her, always on their phones, while she could care less for the electric mobile devises. Angel being the youngest, was lonely. The only way she ever didn’t feel alone, was when she was amongst the birds. She would sneak out of her gigantic home when she could, and run away to her favorite place. It was a clearing deep in the woods, where there were trees surrounding it like a wall. There was a small stream that trickled down large rocks, and gracefully fell into the rest of the tiny body of water. She would sit against a single oak tree, and watch as the variety of flowers swayed gently in the wind, her auburn hair tickling her face. The birds though, they were her favorite. They would tweet and chirp like a song, and she would whistle back to them. They would fly around her, landing on branches of the oak, just like they were ment to be around the red head named Angel.  
But all good things come to an end, eventually. She had fallen asleep leaned against the oak one day in the summer, and hadn’t woken up until her mother slapped her. Her parents had found her in the clearing that same day at midnight, and they were punishing her. Angel had cried and cried until her tears refused to fall, or was it just that she had run out? Either way, her parents nor her siblings showed any sympathy towards Angel. Her father locked her in their attic, sending her small portions of food a few hours a day. She was all alone up there, no one to speak to, nothing to entertain her. All there was, the one thing that she liked in the retched place, was the large oval pane glass window that let the light in. No matter how hard the floor was that she slept on, no matter how cold it got, every morning sunlight would shine through the window. The girl yearned to feel the breeze again, yearned to hear the chirping of birds, yearned to be free. But alas, her parents left her in that attic for three whole years.  
But on one fateful day, while the moon was high in the sky at its fullest, Angel heard a voice inside her, a gentle, yet strong voice. It told her, “Go! Go away from this place, Angel, run away and be one with the wind, be one with the sky, and be free!” Angel had been startled, but something inside her had awoken. She no longer felt afraid to stand up for herself and her desires, she no longer felt like there was a wall that blocked her from the world. So she did exactly what the voice said. She gathered all of her courage, all of her bravery, and took the long rope from the corner of the attic. With the rope in hand, she breathed in, glancing at the wall filled with tally marks, counting the days she had suffered. Her face showed only determination as she tied the rope around a pipe that protruded from the wall. Angel, having done that, kicked the window with all her might, causing the glass to rupture and shatter. The moonlight shown fully through the now open window, and the breeze gently caressed Angel’s skin, putting her into a transe. But she didn’t have much time. Soon enough, the sound of doors slamming and angry footsteps echoed through the cold house, pushing Angel to leave. So, when the rope gently unfolded itself, fully stretched out the window, Angel stepped on the sill, but not before leaving her diamond ring in the middle of the room. With her last goodbye, Angel swiftly slid down the side of her home, feeling the rushing wind make her hair sway. When she found the ground, she took off running into the field that she loved so. She didn’t know exactly where she was going, but the fiery haired girl was going to keep going.

She walked until day. She had been through two tiny cities, crossed through the woods, and now, she was in an opening, much like the one back at home. But this one took her breath away. It was like a field, tall wheat grass, blue skies with clouds scattered around, the sound of wind slowly moving the wheat like a wave. Oh yes, it was beautiful.  
Angel had never in her life thought that she would be free, that she would ever be able to release her true self, but that day, she felt a weight be lifted off of her shoulders.  
And as she stand in the middle of the field, arms spread like an angel, she was truly free. She was like a bird, soaring through the wind, never knowing exactly where she would end up. But that was okay. Because now. At this moment,

 

Angel Xavia was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I made this about a year ago when I was all deep in ma feels lol so sorry for the cringe. Hopefully it wasn't toooo bad tho.


End file.
